The present invention relates to a distributor, and more particularly to a portable distributor for seeds or fertilizer.
Fertilizer or seeds are generally distributed manually by the farmers who have only a small land. Normally, it is impossible for the seeds or fertilizer to be distributed homogeneously or evenly with manual labor. A mechanical or electrical device is highly desired.